cubiccastlesfandomcom-20200222-history
Material
__TOC__ 'Introduction' A Material is one of the critical parts of crafting. The other parts are Crafting Tool and Crafting Station. Materials can be found in Natural Mines or bought in Cubit Store. Most things in Cubic Castle World can be obtain by crafting the materials such as Furniture, Blocks, etc... (see Crafting page for complete recipe). 'List of Material' If there is an incorrect material or something that we've missed, please leave a constructive and accurate comment. Use CTRL+F to find the material. Blocks & Buildables *Half Green Plaster *Half Mesa *Half Mountain Grass *Half Orange Plaster *Half Pink Plaster *Half Purple Plaster *Half Red Plaster *Half Sand Block *Half Sandstone *Half Sandy Brick *Half Sandy block *Half White Plaster *Half Yellow Plaster *Healing Block *Hidden Gift *Horizontal AcceloRing *Ice *Ice Boulder *Iron Block *Iron Stairs *Lava *Left Sign *Lily Pad *Mattress *Mecho-Spikes Blue *Mecho-Spikes Yellow *Mesa *Mesa Top *Metal Plate *Mountain *Mountain Boulder *Mountain Grass *Mud *Mushroom *Mushroom Patch *Nest *New Cabinet *New Wood Block *New Wood Chair *New Wood Planks *New Wood Stairs *New Wood Table *Nuke *Oil *Old Cabinet *Old Fence *Old Wood Block *Old Wood Chair *Old Wood Table *Orange Checker Stairs *Orange Checkers *Orange Glass *Orange Half Checker *Orange Plaster *Orange Plaster Stairs *Palm Top *Palm Trunk *Persian Rug *Pine Bough *Pine Trunk *Pink Checker Stairs *Pink Checkers *Pink Coral *Pink Flower *Pink Glass *Pink Half Checker *Pink Plaster *Pink Plaster Stairs *Prison Bars *Purple Checker Stairs *Purple Checkers *Purple Glass *Purple Half Checker *Purple Plaster *Purple Plaster Stairs *Quicksand *Raw Clay *Raw Coal *Raw Gold *Raw Iron *Raw Silver *Raw Stone *Red Brick *Red Brick Stairs *Red Checker Stairs *Red Checkers *Red Flower *Red Glass *Red Half Checker *Red Plaster *Red Plaster Stairs *Red Sofa *Ribbon *Right Sign *Rope Ladder *Round Neck Pot *Round Pot *Rubber Tree Leaves *Rubber Tree Trunk *Rubber Tree Trunk *Sand *Sandstone *Sandstone Block Column *Sandstone Column *Sandy Block *Sandy Block Stairs *Sandy Brick *Sandy Brick Stairs *Silver Block *Silver Plate *Silver Stairs *Sink *Slow Geyser *Snow *Snowy Pine Bough *Soil *Spike Floor *Stainless Steel Block *Stainless Steel Plate *Stainless Steel Stairs *Steel Block *Steel Cauldron *Steel Gear *Steel Plate *Steel Stairs *Stone Block *Stone Brick *Stone Brick Cap *Stone Column *Stone Cross *Stone Half Block *Stone Stairs *Stop Sign *Stove *Sunberry Bush *The Almighty Cube *Throne *Tip Piggy *Toilet *Trash Can *Tree Leaves *Tree Trunk *Tropical Grass *Up Sign *Vertical AcceloRing *Warning Sign *Water *White Checker Stairs *White Checkers *White Fence *White Flower *White Half Checker *White Plaster *White Plaster Stairs *Wood Ladder *Wood Planks *Wood Stairs *Workbench *Yellow Checker Stairs *Yellow Checkers *Yellow Flower *Yellow Glass *Yellow Half Checker *Yellow Plaster *Yellow Plaster Stairs *Yumberry Bush Raw Ingredients & Tools Clothing Most clothing can be obtained by purchasing it in the Cubit Store, but plain Pants and Shirts are craftable. *Antennae *Beany *Bear Ears *Black Cowl *Black Pants *Black Robe *Black Shirt *Black Tutu *Blue Baseball Cap *Blue Cowl *Blue Hair Bow *Blue Pants *Blue Robe *Blue Shirt *Blue Tutu *Brave Hat *Bunny Ears *Bunny Tail *Cat Tail *Chef's Hat *Chief Hat *Crown *Dog Ears *Dog Tail *Feather Hat *Fez *Flamenco Hat *Fox Ears *Fox Tail *Fur Hat *Green Cowl *Green Pants *Green Robe *Green Shirt *Green Tutu *Headphones *High Hat *Imp Horns *Imp Tail *Kitten Ears *Monacle *Nerd Glasses *Orange Cowl *Orange Pants *Orange Robe *Orange Shirt *Orange Tutu *Pink Cowl *Pink Pants *Pink Robe *Pink Shirt *Pink Tutu *Princess Cap *Purpe Robe *Purple Cowl *Purple Pants *Purple Shirt *Purple Tutu *Ram Horns *Red Baseball Cap *Red Cowl *Red Hair Bow *Red Pants *Red Robe *Red Shirt *Red Tutu *Rice Hat *Robin Hood Hat *Round Sunglasses *Swabbie Hat *Top Hat *Tricorn Hat *Unicorn Horn *Valkyrie Helm *Viking Helm *White Cowl *White Pants *White Robe *White Shirt *White Tutu *Wizard Hat *Yellow Cowl *Yellow Pants *Yellow Robe *Yellow Shirt *Yellow Tutu Gallery material_1.png|Cotton, Rubber and Cubit laying on the ground after harvesting. Category:Material